Interior illumination for commercial and domestic buildings is provided by various types of lighting devices. Wall and ceiling lamps are sometimes used, but placement of these prior art wall or ceiling attached lamps does not always provide efficient illumination or aesthetic appeal. Wall lamps, as the name suggests, are mounted on a room wall, but are not usually attached at a corner. There are presently no known commercial corner lamps which may be mounted where the apex of two walls meets the ceiling.